Soap Opera
by CardofSpades
Summary: Romano knows Prussia is a total closet watcher of soap operas. How? Well maybe because he had caught him once weeping into a clean X tissue on the couch curled up in a bundle of blankets when he had walked in to bring what his brother needed, they had given Romano keys so he could just get in and get out but what he saw that night had changed his view on the prussian *edited*


**Romano knows Prussia is a total closet watcher of soap operas. How? Well maybe because he had caught him once weeping into a clean X tissue on the couch curled up in a bundle of blankets when he had walked in to bring what his brother needed for dinner, they had given Romano keys so he could just get in set the stuff down and get out. but what he saw that night had changed his point of view on the Prussian.**

* * *

Soap Opera

Romano couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked once. Twice. Trice, before finally believing what he saw in front of him was true.

"What are you watching?" Romano asked for once not cursing at the other male. Manly because it wasn't every day you see a egotistic loudmouth weeping in front of the TV. Watching what seemed to be called 'A different love then one known' a show Romano was recording at his house because of running this errand for his brother, who didn't seem to be in the house. 'Probably off with the Potato bastard.'

"God dammit." he scowled a little more at that thought. That seemed to jolt the albino from his sobbing state because he scrambled for the remote to turn the channel, before turning turn to face the slightly but not very and more annoyed, curious Italian.

"O-oh Romano...I didn't think anyone was coming over...so what brings you here." he smiled his over-confident smile that didn't look good with his puffy red eyes and tear streaked face. Romano snorted gesturing to the shopping bags in his hands before setting them down and cracking his fingers, trying to get some kind of blood flow to them again.

"Ran an errand for my brother, who doesn't seem to be here." Romano stayed quiet for a second before relising that the albino man had avoided his question. "Bastard you avoided my first question what are you watching." He asked again glaring at the Prussian because he didn't get an answer the first time

The Prussian looked a little flustered, his eyes shifting to the window and the door behind Romano before sighing "I'll tell you...but you can't tell anyone that I watch it or that I awesomely cried got it."

Romano shrugged "Fine I won't but what do you got for me." smirking as the Prussian pulled out his wallet and started going through it before sighing and smiling shakily back up at Romano who didn't seem as mad as before. "Um...I keep my brother away from yours for a month.." Prussia had no money to spare, he had to repay Denmark for the beer he um...borrowed, he had to pay back his brother for the overload of bird feed for Gilbird, but he's set for months now and he really hoped Romano accepted his offer, which thankfully after a few slow and agonizing minutes, he agreed before putting the pasta, that his brother wanted away, and saying a few curse words in the process then came out and sat next to him.

"W-what are you doing Ro-"

He was cut off by the Italian stealing the remote and putting the show back on which was now a commercial for some hair product "I want to watch the show, bastard and I don't want to wait to get home and since you're watching it, I thought I'd join, now stop any question that comes to your fucked up mind and tell me what's happened so far...bastard" he huffed in annoyance watching a small smile creep up on the Prussians face.

"Okay so Jessica was like John is bad for you Mikayala, he will hurt you is someway like he did me.' But she didn't listen and got kidnapped by his Ex. Wife, Joanna, for asumming that she stole her husband. While Jason is still trying to win the Rich blond girls heart the one with a newly revealed multiple personality complex." Prussia took a deep breath before starting again.

"While William has finally succeeded in robbing Amy of her baby and running off with it to the mountains, while the New guy, Shawn I think his name was, is out to get miss perfect which doesn't seem to bad, but she likes the Doctor who is secretly dying and that's how far I got until you interrupted me."

The albino stopped to catch his breath, before Romano nodded once, grabbing the blanket and curling himself along with Prussia in the loosely wrapped cocoon, his head slightly leaning on the albino's shoulder making the older man blush slightly at how affectionate the other was being. The program had started again taking Romano's attention away, while Prussia just snickered before turning his attention back onto the show, which was now displaying.

Prussia gained one thing and learned a few. He found a soap opera watching buddy and found out that the ice-cold, hateful Romano could actually smile, cry, laugh, and had a thing for cuddling.

But Prussia didn't mind happy to learn something about Romano and soon almost a year after the soap opera incident, it became a ritual where they would go to each other's houses maybe twice a month to have a glass of wine or a bottle of beer. Have dinner and maybe watch a movie or two before they other goes home or crash on the others couch. Yes it was a fine thing to catch someone doing something you would never see them doing because next they had found out America baked! And really well too and not that florescent cakes that glowed in the dark but that's another story for next time.

* * *

**R&R hope you enjoyed and oh ya hell ya Bitches I back (figure of speech don't take it personally) ok this was for New years but I was in PA and the person I was stay with didn't have internet so I couldn't post it lol well better late than never right?! I'll be writing more of these little head canons later on in life XD**

**Don't ask me about the Soap Opera name, I see my grandmother watching them and so I thought of Prussia watching one and crying over something.**


End file.
